Hogy is van ez?
by Fru-chan
Summary: Mit csinálhatnak az akatsukik, ha unatkoznak? Olvasd el és megtudod. :D A kritikáknak nagyon örülnék. Ömm és remélem a saját szereplő nem zavar senkit.


Hogy is van ez?

**1. fejezet**: Amikor az akatsukik unatkoznak

Egyik nap Tobi kitalálta, hogy játszunk valamit, mert nagy volt az unalom az Akatsuki barlangban. Nagy nyüzsgés lett, de végül beleegyeztünk. Már csak azt kellett kitalálnunk, hogy mit játszunk. Ekkor én hirtelen felkaptam a fejem, mire mindenki rám nézett.

- Most vagy valami fontos bejelenteni valód van vagy tudsz valami játékot - vigyorgott Kisame.

- Második - néztem rá hülyén. - De ha már itt járunk, akkor van egy fontos bejelenteni valóm is - pirultam el.

- Na, és mi lenne az? - nézett rám furán Itachi.

- Hát, izéé… - húztam el a mondatot. - Nem fontos - hadartam el, majd gyorsan elmondtam a játék lényegét. - Szóval a játék lényege az lenne, hogy beöltözünk HP szereplőknek, majd... - nem tudtam befejezni a mondatot, mert...

- Én leszek Potter - nevetett Itachi.

- Akkor én Malfoy - ugrott fel a fotelból az egyetlen szőke akatsuki tag.

- Akkor én... - gondolkozott hangosan Tobi. - Ron.

- Én akartam Ron lenni - nézett mérgesen Pein Tobira. - De meghagyom neked, hogy legyen egy jó napod - mosolygott.

- Én Hermione leszek - pirultam el. A többi tag is mondott egy-egy Harry Potteres nevet, majd elkezdtünk játszani.

- Most meghalsz, Potter! - kiabált Kisame egy botot szorongatva.

- Ne, csak az avada kedavrát ne! – kiabálta elvéknyított hangon Itachi.

- De megjött a felmentő sereg! - tettem az én botomat Kisame nyakához.

- Most, Hermione! Öld meg Voldemortot! - kiabálta nevetve Tobi.

- Ne, Hermione! - állt elém Deidara, azaz Malfoy.

- Mért ne? - néztem rá furán.

- Mert én szeretlek - hadarta el, majd egy csókot nyomott a számra.

- Izéé... Malfoy - néztem rá piros arccal. - Most meghalsz - nevettem majd a botot, amit a kezemben fogtam, a mellkasához nyomtam. - Avada Kedavra! - kiabáltam, mire Deidara összeesett.

- És most te jössz, Voldi - lépett elém Dumbledore, aki Hidan volt. Közben láttam, hogy Dei a hátam mögött valamit mutogat Itachinak.

- Hermione... Avada kedavra! - kiabálta az Uchiha, és rám szegezte a "varázspálcáját."

- Idióta... Te Potter vagy - nevettem. - Vagyis barátok vagyunk - forgattam a szemem.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy meghaltál - nézett rám vigyorogva Deidara, majd megfogta a kezem, és lerántott maga mellé. Hirtelen megjelent Pein és Sasori, akik Fredet és George-ot alakították.

- Most megvagy, Bellatrix - kiáltotta Sasori nevetve, majd Konanhoz rohant.

- Mondtam, hogy nem játszok - nézett Sasorira, majd ránk.

- Halottak vagyunk - néztem rá vigyorogva.

- Ahhaaaaa - mondta, majd felállt a fotelból, és lassan elindult felénk. - Akkor én is meghaltam - ült le mellénk.

- Na, de mikor jön az én felmentő seregem? - nézett fel Dei.

- Ránk gondolsz? - állt felénk Zetsu és Kakuzu, akik Crackot és Monstrót játszották.

- Ja - feküdt vissza mellém. - De mi is lenne az a fontos bejelenti való? - vigyorgott rám azzal a természetfelettien cuki mosolyával.

- Ömm... semmi. Nem fontos - pirultam el, amit ő is észrevett. - De inkább a "játékra" figyeljünk - tereltem a témát.

- Ha nem mondod el, akkor... - hajolt fölém.

- Akkor mi lesz? - vigyorogtam, majd a keze vészesen közelített a derekam felé. - Neneneneneneee - sikítottam. Még az volt a szerencse, hogy a játék fontosabb volt, mint mi.

- Mit ne? - vigyorgott ördögien. Gyorsan lefogtam a kezeit, de már késő volt. Fölém került, így nem tudtam mit tenni.

- Naaaaaaaaaa - néztem rá mérgesen. - Én még fel akarok éledni - nevettem.

- Az nehezen fog menni - csóválta meg a fejét. - Már meghaltál... Velem együtt.

- Tudom - néztem rá hülyén. - Na, de most komolyan - ültem fel. - Én már nem is játszhatok? - kérdeztem meg, mire mindenki rám nézett.

- De... Játszhatsz... - nézett rám komolyan Pein. - Halottat - vigyorgott.

- Köszi - mosolyogtam rá mérgesen. - Bíztam benned - fújtam ki magam, majd felálltam.

- Tudom - lépett mellém. - Én is benned. - Nem értettem, hogy mire céloz. - De most szépen leülsz, és játszod tovább a halottat - vigyorgott győzedelmesen.

- Nemnemnemnemnem! - kiabáltam, de Dei gyorsan lefogott.

- Folytatódhat a játék - mondta Itachi, majd elém lépett. - És most... Fru-chant, azaz Hermione Grangert újraélesztem - mosolygott rám.

- Köszi - ugrottam a nyakába. - De várjunk csak! - kiáltottam fel hirtelen, és leugrottam róla. (Mivel ő kb. 2-3 fejjel magasabb, mint én)

- Mi az? - nézett rám kérdő tekintettel az Uchiha.

- Egy pillanat, és jövök - nevettem, majd besiettem a szobámba (?). Több mint három percig kerestem, mire végre megtaláltam az ágyam alatt egy dobozban a piros filctollamat. Gyorsan visszarohantam, és mikor már a többiek is meglátták, hogy mit tartok a kezemben, elkezdtek nevetni.

- Most mi van? - nézett a többiekre értetlenül Itachi. Mikor a szeme a kezemre tévedt, heves ellenállásba kezdett. - Nem fogsz összefirkálni egy ostoba játék miatt! És mi van, hogy ha le se jön utána? Akkor Potterként kell majd mászkálnom?

- Ja, és akkor az áldozataid a röhögésbe fognak belehalni - fogta a hasát a nevetéstől Deidara.

- Ha-ha, de vicces valaki - szórt villámokat a szemével Dei felé az idősebb Uchiha.

- Na, ne ellenkezz, mert elrontom - ugrottam rá a hátára. A számmal lassan levettem a filc tetejét, majd azt kiköpve a földre, megpróbáltam a homlokára rajzolni egy villámot. - Azt mondtam ne ellenkezz, Itachi - rúgtam bele a sarkammal a hasába. (Ugye, mivel a hátán voltam, és a lábamat a dereka köré fontam, így érthető, hogy-hogy tudtam hasba rúgni a sarkammal.)

- Bocsánat, őfelsége - motyogta az orra alatt. Gyorsan rárajzoltam egy deformált villámot, majd leszálltam róla.

- De akkor már Deidarát is újra kéne éleszteni, nem gondoljátok? - néztem a többiekre nagy boci szemekkel.

- Hát igen. Fru-chan újra éled, én meg itt rohadok meg? - nézett a többiekre a szőke. Majd feltápászkodott, és megtámaszkodott Konan vállán. - Szóval én is újra éledtem, világos?

- Persze, főnök - nevettem.

- Khmm… elnézést, de tudtommal itt én vagyok a főnök - hallottam Pein hangját mögöttem.

- Ohh, bocsánat, Nagy Főnök - vigyorogtam rá, miközben felmutattam a hüvelykujjamat. - Így már megfelel?

- Ja, meg. De most már folytathatjuk a játékot? - nézett a többiekre. Mindenki kinyögött egy "igen"-t majd folytattuk.

Mindenki elvolt foglalva azzal, hogy megölje a másikat. Itachi odaszegezte a pálcáját Kisaméra, Pein Konanra, és így tovább.

Én Deidarával beszélgettem, kicsit messzebb a többiektől.

- Nagyon rá vagy tapadva Itachira - mondta elpirulva.

_Huhh. Dei elpirult? De édes. És milyen féltékeny_ - nevettem fel magamba.

- Ezt, hogy érted? - néztem rá komolyan, miközben rá szegeztem a varázsbotot.

- Hát mikor a nyakába ugrottál. Aztán meg az a sebhely. - Láttam, ahogy egy nagyot nyel, és elfordította a fejét csak, hogy ne lássam a piros arcát.

- Nyugi - nevettem, mire hirtelen rám nézett. – Itachi... szóval Itachi nekem csak egy barát. Vagyis olyasmi - próbáltam elmagyarázni, de Dei értetlenül nézett rám. - Te most tényleg, ilyen szőke vagy? - kérdeztem, mire ő megfogta a haját, és megnézte, hogy milyen színű. - Úristen Dei. Én csak hülyéskedtem. Nem úgy értettem, hogy a hajad milyen színű - vigyorogtam rá. - De végül is... Nekem bejön a szőke hajad - pirultam el, mire ő vigyorodott el.

_Csak ne nézne úgy, mintha belém látna. Így is egyre vörösebb leszek._

- Ne nézz már így! - szóltam rá, mire megfogta a vállamat, és leterített földre, ő meg felém térdelt. - Hé - most már szinte égett a fejem, de Deidarát ez még jobban szórakoztatta. A szája egyre közeledett az enyémhez, és én egyre gyorsabban kezdtem venni a levegőt. Először lassan végignyalta az ajkaim, majd gyengéden megérintette az arcom, és megcsókolt. A szám résnyire kinyílt, mire egy halkat sóhajtottam, és Dei bebocsátást nyert. A nyelvünk heves csatába kezdett. Lassan "kikapcsoltam" az akatsukis ruháját, ami a földre hullott.

- Dei - nyögtem. Éreztem, hogy belemosolyog a csókba. Ujjaim kíváncsian vándoroltak felfelé a póló alatt, feltérképezve a kockás hasát. Majd valami hideget éreztem az arcomon, mire felsikítottam. - Deidara, vidd innen a kezed - löktem arrébb.

- Hn? - nézett rám értetlenül. Felemelte a kezét, és elnevette magát. - Bocs. - Mind a két tenyere, a rajtuk lévő száj miatt, nyálas lett. Észrevettem, hogy mindenki minket néz, mire újra rákvörös lettem, de a szőke miatt nem tudtam felállni.

- Khmm - köhögött Itachi, amire már Deidara is felkapta a fejét, és leszállt rólam vörös arccal. Gyorsan magára kapta a fekete felsőt, és kicsit arrébb lépett.

- Hmm... Izé... Bocs - nevettem zavartan, miközben felültem. - Kicsit...

- El voltatok foglalva - fejezte be helyettem a mondatot Kakuzu.

- Nem ezt akartam mondani, de így is jó - mosolyogtam.

- Egyébként Fru-chan, te találtad ki ezt a játékot, és erre tessék. Deidara-senpaijal játszol, valami mást - sértődött meg Tobi.

- Hmm, Tobi. Te is akarsz ilyet játszani? - nézett először a maszkosra, majd rám Dei.

- Igen! - kiáltott fel. - Senpai, játszunk mi is - ugrált oda hozzánk.

- Inkább nem. Hm - tiltakozott a szőke. Miközben ők veszekedtek, Pein elment, és egy új hírrel tért vissza.

- A kilenc farkú Jinchuurikije itt van a közelben.

- Nem Sasukét követi? Én úgy hallottam néhány shinobitól - mondta Kisame, majd elindult a "kijárat" felé.

- Akkor Deidara és Tobi megy Sasukéhoz, Itachi és Kisame pedig a Kyuubihoz - adta ki a parancsot a NagyFőnök.

- És a többiek? - kérdeztem kíváncsian, ugyanis én Deidaráékkal akartam menni.

- A többiek itt maradnak...

- És játszanak tovább - vigyorogtam. - Inkább hagyjuk - mondtam gyorsan, mikor megláttam Pein és Konan rosszalló pillantását.

_Pár perccel később._

Dei és Tobi előttem ugráltak a fákon, megszokott tempójukba.

- Erre kell lennie - figyeltem fel a szőke hangjára. Eddig még szerencsére nem tűnt fel nekik, hogy mögöttük vagyok. Mert, ha észre vennének, biztos, hogy vissza kéne mennem a barlangba. Így is elég nehezen szabadultam meg a többiektől.

_- De Fru-chan! Nem mehetsz velük. Itt kell maradnunk, míg vissza nem érnek - mondta a magáét Hidan._

_- Pein úgy se fogja észrevenni, ha elmegyek. Ha meg igen, akkor... akkor nem tudom. De ez lenne az első küldetésem. Mindig itt kell maradnom veletek - hadonásztam a kezeimmel, majd nem fejbe verve Kakuzut._

_- Jobban is figyelhetnél - morogta._

_- Á, nem érdekel! - kiáltottam. - Így is mindenki lenéz engem - motyogtam az orrom alatt. - Figyeljetek, van egy ötletem! - emeltem fel a fejem hirtelen. - Pókerezzünk! - oda húztam egy asztalt és annyi széket, ahányan voltunk. - Hozok egy kis harapni valót - rohantam ki a rejtekhelyről, miközben még hallottam Zetsu hangját. _

_- Tudja valaki, hogy mi az a póker? - megkerestem Tobiék chakráját, hogy merre mehettek, majd gyorsan utánuk siettem._

- Ott is van, Deidara-sama! - mutatott balra Tobi, majd én is utánuk próbáltam ugrani, mikor megcsúszott a lábam a fán és lezuhantam.

Kényelmes. Puha. Világos. Ez a három szó jutott eszembe, mikor magamhoz tértem. _De vajon hol lehetek? _Megpróbáltam kinyitni a szemem, de hirtelen éles fény villant, mire újra becsuktam. _Biztos meghaltam._ Jutott eszembe rögtön._ Hát persze! Mikor követtem Deidaráékat, leestem a fáról, aztán minden elsötétült. Ez az én szerencsém! _De mostmár tényleg kíváncsi voltam, hogy meghaltam-e, vagy ott hagytak a sárba a fa alatt?!

Egy újabb próbálkozás, és egy újabb fény villanás. Most már nem csuktam vissza a szemem, hanem teljesen kinyitottam. Egy ablakot pillantottam meg, jobbra, nem messze magamtól, ami ki volt nyitva, és onnan jött a fény. Megpróbáltam jobbra nézni, de felnyögtem a fájdalomtól. Mintha, egy kést szúrtak volna a nyakamba.

- Még nem szabad mozognia, kedves - hallottam meg egy nő hangját, majd ajtó csapódást.

- Hogy kerültem ide? - kérdeztem meg az ápolómat, de még mindig nem tudtam rá nézni.

- Az egyik barátja behozta. Azt mondta, hogy leesett a fáról - csukta be közbe az ablakot. - Most kint ül az ajtó előtt - mosolygott. _Ki hozhatott be? _Gondolkoztam.

- Beszélhetnék vele? - kérdeztem akadozva, ugyanis még mindig fájt a nyakam, és alig bírtam levegőt venni.

- Persze - nyikorgott az ajtó, majd becsapódott. Hallottam, ahogy a fiatal lány, mint kiderült nem volt nagyon idős, beszélt az én "barátommal". Kis suttogás, aztán megint ajtó nyikorgás és csapódás.

- Hello - hallottam egy érdes hangot az ajtó felől, de nem jött közelebb.

- Hmm. Ki vagy? - nevettem fel zavartan, majd rögtön be is csuktam a szemem, mert megint belém hasított a fájdalom.

Kopp-Kopp. Huss. Nyikorgás


End file.
